Dark Magician Girl: Another Side, Another Story
by animorphs17
Summary: It takes place during the battle of Yugi VS. Strings. The Dark MAgician Girl sits in the deck watching and thinks about her life and the lives of everyone else as she awaits her turn with Slifer.


DISCLAIMER: Hey! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so dont chew me out if its to bad. I got this idea after watching the second part of Yugis battle with strings and saw this look on the Dark Magician Girls face. Well here we go!  
  
DEDICATION: This is dedicated to Heather Novack!  
  
I sense the evil approaching. I know its coming, and that I will have to face it, but I don't know what it is. Who am I you may be wondering? I'm the Dark Magician Girl. And I'm scared. I'm very scared. I don't know why though. Something is coming, but I've only seen action once. I know I won't be forced to fight... right?  
  
I look up and am forced to smile. I see Buster Blader watching me. He knows I'm still green and has taken it upon himself to be my self appointed body guard. He is just as green as me, but he knows he's one of the best. I wave up to him and he laughs and waves back. Good old Buster Blader.  
  
I stretch and relax. Maybe I'm just being silly. I've done that before, getting all worked up when I didn't need to be. And besides, I've proben my worth by beating that so called master of magicians. I have to smile remembering that glorious moment when I made Yami and Yugi proud.  
  
"Didn't we tell you he was a good man?" Mystical Elf calls up to me noticing my grin. "And didn't we tell you he was a cutie?"  
  
I feel my face grow red in embaressment. Busted. All the girls had always been telling me about how cute Yami and Yugi was. I didn't know because I had only saw him for a second before entering the deck. But in that last battle... oooooh yeah. Major hottie, and I'm pretty sure I saw him check me up and try to look up my skirt. Tee hee. Still, if he wanted to do more... Hee Hee hee...  
  
I look down at Mystical Elf and blow a rasberry. She laughs and backs down. They all know how easily I embaress. But that's not the only reason. I'm afraid and Mystical Elf knows it. And it's spreading. The others are starting to feel it to. Something is coming. Something like we've never seen before. Something which will require all of us to band together to defeat.  
  
I decide to eavesdrop on Yugi. It sounds like he's talking to Yami, and that is always worth a chuckle. Yugi is so innocent and naivee about everything. It's kinda cute. And he has his heart in the right place. He just wants to help, and I gotta respect that.  
  
Then I feel it, and I see everyone else shutter. It's here. The darkness has arrived. I focus my senses and feel the others do it to. Somebody is out there. Somebody with something powerful. I listen to Yami and the new being threaten each other. The fear is growing stronger, but noody else seems to be as bad as me. Buster Bladers actuallly smiling and polishing his sword.  
  
I continue to listen to the voices of Yami and another in the distant, them arguing. Then I hear the words that I usually enjoy, but on this time, I fear.  
  
"LET'S DUEL!"  
  
I hear the first of my friends being drawn and played. I peek out and see the first turn end. Our opponent has a Humanoid Slime in attack mode and one card face down. Yami has played Gazelle the Mystical Beast and a face down card. I gotta laugh. This ones a no brainer. Im no longer as worried. Yami seems to have this one in the bag and I won't even see any action. Thank god.  
  
But... Yami doesn't attack?! This even makes me flinch. Why doesn't he attack? The damage is right there waiting! I then remember the face down card and smile. It could be a trap. Count on Yami to realize that to. I clap my hands and whoop in celebration, getting a few looks from some of the others.  
  
I then see the next move. Our opponent plays Worm Drake and polymerisation, bringing out a bigger nastier monster known as Humanoid Worm Drake. Because it's a fusion though it can't attack, except that the opponent uses a magic card which will let it. The creature springs for Yami's monster and I mentally cry out. Thats not a good thing and I'm worried. But Yami uses his magic card Defusion! I sigh in relief and actually fall to my knees in joy. That was way to close.  
  
I continue watching as Yami plays Beta The Magnet Warrior and wipes out the monsters, clearing a path for his life points. Now I'm excited and wish I was up there. I want to make Yami and Yugi proud again. The opponent plays a monster called Revival Jam in defense and Yami tributes for... Buster Blader! I start cheering and whooping as my friend draws that big sword and takes a swing, cleaving the Revival Jam in half! I'm going crazy and cheering my head off... but then it happens.  
  
Revival Jam reforms in all of its glory and stands there glaring at Buster Blader. I hear Buster Blader curse, but he knows he can get it dead... eventually. I'm still cheering for him, but then stop dead in my tracks as the next card is drawn and the coldness comes over me. Whatever that card is, it is what I've been fearing.  
  
The challenger plays a card face down and then plays Jam Breeding Machine and the first one is spat out. I just stare in confusion as the little ball of gel sits there in attack mode with only 500 attack points? Ha! Easy prey for Buster Blader! He charges forward and glances at me with a smile, hearing my cheering. He cleaves at the little ball of gel... but Revival Jam takes the hit and reforms! I can see the confusion then realization on his face as the trap card is revealed which lets Revival Jam take the shot.  
  
I look up at Yami and Yugi with a cat whistle, but then stop looking at his face. He's afraid. And if he's afraid, I know I should be afraid. The coldness rolls through me as Yami draws the next card and tries . The opponent goes and draws, producing another Gel ball. Then it plays a magic card and fire bursts from the ground and envelops Yami and Buster Blader in a metal cage! I yell in a mix of shock and nervousness. I can sense what Yami's thinking and it is not good.  
  
Yami draws his next card and ends his turn. Now I am terrified.Something bad is about to happen and it can not be stopped. Another gel ball is spat out then they disappear as a tribute starts. The sky darkens with clouds and the wind starts roaring. Before long bright flashes of lightening shoot down, striking the ground all around us. I cringe in terror tot he back of my card, terrififed of what was happening. Whatever this beast is, I know I should be afraid of it. A bright light shoots down, causing me to cover my face for a second. The light dies down and I see...  
  
Slifer. Slifer the Sky Dragon. One of the three God cards.  
  
The great beasts scales glimmer a blood red as its twists around like the lizard it is. It looks directlt at Yami with its four eyes and lets out a low growl. Slifer then opens its mouth, flashing thousands of razor sharp teeth, and roars menacingly at Yami and us. I cringe at the sound and tears start flowing down my face. Some of the others see it but nobody says anything. We're supposed to never cry. We're supposed to mindlessly go into battle for our masters. Never cry...  
  
But... but that is not me. I am not like anybody else. I don't want to die, even if it is for Yami and Yugi. I want to live. I want to live and be part of this world. Oh God why can't anybody else understand? Why can't any of the others understand that I crave life and value my life. The others, they'll all just go into battle fearlessly, but that is not me. I go into battle and I fear my opponents. I do what I got to, but I never loose my fear and respect. I just want to live.  
  
"Don't worry," a familiar voice says quietly. "I'm here for you."  
  
I look around but nobody else is here. I suddenly feel a wave of calmness and peace wash over me. I suddenly feel strong and get up. Whoever that voice belonged to had given me my strength back. Yami draws me and I now stand in his hand. However I stand tall and watch the battle grimly. In the time that I had lost myself, Yami had played Kuriboh in defense mode.  
  
I haven't gotten lucky today. Yami didn't win before I'd be drawn. I was in Yami's hand and I may end up on the field fighting that... that monster. The terror is returning and I am shivering. I don't want to go out and face Slifer. I just want to be in Yami's and Yugi's hands.  
  
I watch as Buster Blader runs forward and swings his sword at Slifer. For a second I feel joy, praying that great beast would fall. maybe, just maybe I will see play and I will se play with Slifer gone. But then Revival Jam takes the shot, sparing Slifer and my stomach sinks. This is not good.  
  
Slifer growls and fires its flaming breath. Buster Blader turns its head and looks at me with a look of acceptance. I look away sickened, not wanting to see my freind perish. But its not just that. Like the others, he accepted his defeat. His death. God... it just sickens me.  
  
Yami draws his next card and looks at it then he looks at me with a smile. I shiver knowing what that meant. I was heading out into battle. I sucked up my remaining courage and got ready. I wanted them to believe I wasn't nervous. I didn't want to disapoint them.  
  
Kuriboh is tributed and I appear on the field. I force a cocky smile and strike a pose, but I'm scared. I'm scared to the depths of my soul. I look at Yami and see the desperation in his eyes, but I also see a glimpse of something else. It makes me curious, but doesn't help me any.I stare up at Slifer grimly as it growls. I've never been in this situatuion before and I knew Slifer could tell that I was scared.  
  
The opponent yelled something at Yami and Slifer opened its second mouth. A purple ball of energy shot out and sped torward me. My eyes widen with terror and my jaw drops as my face twists in horror. I scream mentally watching it come closer and closer. My God... I'm going to die. Oh God... Yami sent me to die. I understand why he has done it, and I would've done the same move, but I continue screaming mentally in fear. I don't want to die. I want to live! Please God... please. Don't let him kill me.  
  
I close my eyes waiting for the pain to rip through me. One second passes. Two. Nothing happens. I open my eyes and see I am surrounded by darkness. I reach out and touch a dark velvety substance around me. Magical Hats. I wasn't dead. I run my hands on my body and feel that I'm still alive. I smile and am washed over with relief. Yami had saved me. He cares enough about me to save my life.  
  
"I'll keep you safe for as long as I can," the same voice says again.  
  
I look around but nobody is in the hat with me. I am confused, but feel safe for the moment. A second later the Magical Cylinders rise up next to me. Now I do giggle a little, feeling alot better. So this was Yami's plan. It was an idea of sheer brilliance and I would make Yami and Yugi proud. I listen to the outside of the hat and hear the deadly roar of Slifer as he attacks again.  
  
The hat starts to break apart around me as the attack strikes. Lucky guess Slifer, but time for your punishment. I use my magical powers and activate Magical Cylinders. The attack is sucked into one of the two cylinders as I stand between them. I look at Slifer with a prod smile and point at him, firing the attack back. Then, to late I realize my mistake. Revival Jam leaps in front of Slifer and explodes as the reversed attack strikes. Within seconds, Revival Jam is back on the field.  
  
I stare up at Slifer now horrified. I know there is no hope for me now. There are no hats for me to hide in and no cylinders to bounce the attacks back. And oh, God, How could so much regret and so much sadness all be present in a single moment? I was already dead and missing my unlived life. I wanted so much to live. I wanted so much to stay and not leave.  
  
Slifers fire washed over me. I cried out in terror, but I did not die. Time froze. I looked and before me appeared a miniature spirit like form of Yugi. He smiled at me and held out his hand. I took it hesitantly and he gently shook it, feeling a slight tingle through my body..  
  
"Thank you Dark Magician Girl," Yugi said quietly releasing my hand from his shake/. "I've been listening to you and tried to save you. Your sacrifice was not in vain though."  
  
"Yugi... I'm sorry I couldn't win for you," I say sadly. "I tried my best but I failed."  
  
Yugi takes my hand and gently holds it giving a reassuring squeeze. I feel that tingly feel again and a small smile creeps on my face. Yugi then leand forward and places a small kiss on my lips. I blink in surprise then I feel my face get red.  
  
"Dark Magician GIrl," Yugi says with a smile. "You didn't fail me. You stayed believing what you wanted and that was enough. Plus, your kinda cute."  
  
I smile broadly and Yugi gives me another kiss. This time I kiss back and enjoy it. We hold the kiss for a few seconds before breaking it. Yugi steps back and smiles sadly.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
I sigh as the fire restarts. I can't help but wonder if -  
  
*A LITTLE AFTER THE DUEL*  
  
"Yami, duing the duel, I had this strange like.... I don't know. Hallucination," Yugi says quietly to Yami.  
  
Oh? What was it about?" Yami asks curiously.  
  
"I was watching the duel, but I was also encouraging and comforting Dark Magician Girl," Yugi explains looking down at the top of his deck.  
  
"I do not know what to tell you," Yami says. "As you know some of your cards have there own spirit. Perhaps you had met with the Dark Magician Girl spirit."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Yugi flips through his deck and slowly pulls out the Dark Magician Girl card. I look up sitting on my card and smile at him. For a second, he seems to be able to see me, but I know he can't. A small smile creeps on my lips as I think about his kiss. I then look down at Mystical Elf.  
  
"So when were you gonna tell me we only stay dead for the length of the duel?" I ask.  
  
Mystical Elf laughs and sticks out her tounge. I smile and look back to Yugi and run my hands on my lips, thinking about that sweet kiss. One day Yugi, we will meet again. I can feel it, and my last feeling was right.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
